


Janus

by hotmenandotherdistractions (Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly), Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/hotmenandotherdistractions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: What even is this? John Krasinski porn for a friend, that's what.





	1. Chapter 1

Janus - an ancient Roman god of doorways, of beginnings, and of the rising and setting of the sun, usually represented as having one head with two bearded faces back to back, looking in opposite directions.

I watched him from across the room, sipping a drink and smiling, as he was being his typical charming, hysterical self. All of the women – and let’s be honest, more than a couple of the men – couldn’t take their eyes off of him. Frankly, I couldn’t either.  
He did look especially good tonight in a pair of jeans that hung on his ass just right and a t-shirt that fit him like it was molded after his chest. Of course, I was probably a little bias. I did go home with him every night, after all. But the extra time that he had been putting in at the gym and the ridiculously sexy beard that he was currently sporting sure as fuck didn’t hurt. Jesus, if all of these people that thought of him as the funny, goofy guy knew what he was really like when we alone and the bedroom door was closed? Fuck, let’s just say that the roles that he was offered would probably change dramatically.

 

I shifted in my seat as the thoughts of all the things that he had done to me flicked through my mind. My ass still stung from last night. He’d come home from a rough day on set and needed to relieve some tension. I was more than happy to oblige.  
His eyes caught mine from across the room and it was like he could tell what I was thinking about. I pulled my lip between my teeth and bit, hoping to stop myself from throwing myself at him right here in the middle of the party. I worked for me, but I saw his eyes darken from across the room. Fuck, he was coming over here. I was in trouble now.  
I watched as his long legs carried him across the room to me, his eyes never breaking contact with mine. I knew exactly what that look meant and exactly what I had in store tonight. Man, I was one lucky bitch.  
He moved my hair behind my ear and bent to whisper in it.  
“You were thinking about my hands on you last night, weren’t you?” he said in a low voice. “It was written all over your face. Everyone in the room could tell that you thinking about fucking me.”  
“John…,” I started as I felt his hand snake between my legs. “Please, not here.”  
“Are you saying no?” he asked, his hand continuing to climb up the inside of your thigh under your skirt.  
“You know I’m not ever saying no,” I managed as I felt his fingers slide under the edge of my panties. “But maybe not here?”  
His hand immediately stopped and he pulled away from me, taking a step back.  
“Sometimes I think you do this on purpose,” he smirked. “Because you know what it means later when we get home.”  
“Maybe I do,” I smiled back at him. “Maybe I like being a bad girl.”  
He leaned in and whispered in my ear.  
“You think your ass hurts now, just wait until we get home.”  
He turned and walked away and I could barely contain the moan that wanted to burst from me. This game that we played, we both won in the end, but sometimes I thought that I suffered more during the gameplay.  
He moved across the room again, rejoining the conversation that he had left to come over and torture me. He said something and the whole group burst into loud laughter. It was amazing the way that he could flip the switch from goofy, funny man to domineering sex machine. I don’t think that I’d ever get used to it.  
The night continued and I spoke to a few of John’s friends but mostly I just watched him. I loved watching him. He was so effortlessly funny. Every so often, he would catch my eye and I’d have to struggle to keep my shit together, clenching my thighs to try and stop the shiver that would go through my body. Wasn’t it time to leave? I was so ready.  
After what felt like centuries, he finally came back over to me.  
“Ready to go home?” he asked, a small smile playing at the sides of his mouth.  
“So fucking ready you would not believe it,” I said, taking his hand and sliding it back between my legs.  
“Jesus Christ!” he said. “Have you been sitting over here all night thinking about what I was going to do to you when I got you home?”  
“Yes,” I said thrusting my hips slightly so his hand was pressed up against my wetness even more fully. “It’s all I’ve done all night.”  
“Fuck, baby,” he groaned. “I was a little pissed that you denied me earlier but apparently it was worse for you. Let’s go home and make it better.”  
I grabbed his arm as I slid off of the bar stool, holding his hand between my legs and sliding my clit hard against it before letting go.  
“Now I’m ready,” I said with a grin.  
“Fuck, you are in so much trouble tonight,” he said as he grabbed my hand and led me toward the door. “If we even make it home.”  
He didn’t say a word as he pulled me through the door and out into the cool night. Once we reached the car, he pushed me against the door, pushing his body against mine so that I could feel how much he wanted me.  
He reached behind me, fisting a handful of my hair and pulling back so that I was looking up at him. I moaned at the sharp pull, my mouth falling open in surprise. He took this opportunity to crash his lips against mine, his beard rough on my chin.  
“I can’t fucking wait to get you home,” he said between kisses.  
“Why wait?” I replied. “Fuck me now.”  
I pushed him away slightly, pulling my dress up to my hips. He watched me as I pulled my panties to the side and slid a finger between my soaking wet lips.  
“Fuck,” he says quietly as I take my finger out from between my legs and raise it to my mouth. I push it between my lips, tasting the sweet saltiness. I hear his sharp intake of breath right before he pushed me up against the car again.  
“You want me to fuck you right here?” he asks as his hands move to his belt and starts to undo it. “You want me to fuck you up against this car and let everyone know that you’re mine?”  
“Fuck.. yes.. please,” I said as I reached between us and help him to take his cock out of his pants. “Fuck me in front of everybody, I want them to see me taking your cock.”  
“Such a slut for my cock, aren’t you?” he said as he lifted me slightly so that he could slide inside of me.  
“Yes…,” I moaned as I slid down on his length. “I’m only a slut for you, John.”  
He wrapped his hands under my ass, making it sting a bit more, lifting me and pressing my back against the car harder as he started thrusting, increased its pace quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as he fucked me. I could feel his thighs flexing under mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of me.  
“I’m close, baby,” he said. “Tell me you are too so we can come together.”  
“So close,” I said as I squeezed, feeling that familiar pull deep inside of my body. “Come inside of me. I want you leaking out of me all the way home and then I want you to fill me up again.”  
“Jesus Christ,” he groaned as his pace sped up even more. “You get so fucking dirty when we are fucking. It drives me fucking crazy”  
I let go of his neck with one hand, reaching between our bodies to rub my clit, knowing that neither of us could keep this up for much longer.  
“So close,” I moaned. “Don’t stop.”  
“No chance,” he grunted.  
His body surged against mine and I felt his cock twitch as he emptied himself inside of me. The added pressure of his body against my hand pushed me over the edge and I came.  
“Fuck!” I exclaimed as I felt myself let go, drenching us both.  
He pushed me harder against the car, holding us both up as we recovered from our orgasms.  
“We should probably actually get in the car,” I said after a few seconds. “Someone could actually come out here and see us if they wanted to and I’m sure those aren’t the kind of pics we need floating around the tabloids.”  
He pulled back and tucked himself back in his pants as I pulled my dress back down. Once we were put back together, he opened my door and helped me into the car.  
“That was just a preview,” he said as he closed my door. “Don’t think I forgot about you telling me no earlier. I still owe you for that one.”  
“I can’t fucking wait,” I replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Krasinski smut for my girl.

The ride home was quiet. John drove fast, sometimes glancing over at me before pulling his eyes reluctantly back to the road. The quick fuck against the car had alleviated the need between us for a bit but it was building back up again, just as it always did. Threatening to take us both over if we didn’t give in to its incessant demands.

It had been like this between us since the first time we had met. We were drawn to each other before we had even exchanged two words. I knew who he was, of course. He was the goofy guy, the one that made all the jokes and always had a smile and a hug for anyone that wanted it. It wasn’t until I got to know him better that I found out about his other side, his darker side. The one he kept hidden from the world.

We’d been dating for a few weeks and hadn’t even slept together yet the first time that I saw a hint that maybe the goofy exterior wasn’t the only part of John. It scared me a little but, if I’m honest, scared wasn’t the most prevalent feeling that I had…

We were sitting at a bar in a restaurant after we had eaten what was probably the best meal I have ever had, sipping our drinks and chatting. I was hoping tonight would finally be the night that we’d have sex and by the way that John was leaning closer and closer to me, it was looking like he was having the same thoughts.

I excused myself to run to the bathroom and freshen up a bit, in case things moved quickly once we left the restaurant. I made my way across the room, briefly making eye contact with a man at a table near the door, before dropping my eyes and making a beeline for the bathroom. I was quickly getting used to paps and the looks that came along with being the unknown girlfriend of a celebrity. The best advice that John had given me was to just ignore it and they would end up leaving you alone. It usually worked. Usually.

I finished in the bathroom and headed back to the bar with my eyes locked on John across the room. A grin covered his gorgeous face when he saw me. My stomach fluttered as it always did when he smiled at me. I wasn’t sure if it was because we were so new or if it was just the effect that he had on m, but I couldn’t wait to find out.

I was stopped short by a hand wrapping around my upper arm, jerking me to a stop. I gave a sharp yell, startled by the unexpected touch.

“What’s the hurry, sweetie?” I heard a man’s voice slur way to close to my ear. “I could show you a better time than that pretty boy you’re with.”

I turned quickly and saw the face of the man that I had caught eyes with on my way to the bathroom. I had figured that he was just a pap but apparently he was one of those asshole men that think they are entitled to whatever woman they wanted. Dick.

I pulled my arm away from him and shot him a dirty look.

“I’m not interested,” I said as I turned back toward John.

“How about I make you interested?” he said as he grabbed me and spun me around to face him.

He pulled me toward him and I fought as hard as I could but even drunk, he outweighed me by 50 pounds and I was no match for him. He was almost within kissing distance of me when he was jerked backward.

“What the fu…?” he managed before John’s fist crashed into his face.

I stumbled as he fell back into me before feeling John’s arms around me.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

I nodded and smiled up at him, grateful he was there.

The man on the ground was struggling to his feet behind us.

John stood and turned, a look on his face that I had never seen before.

I stood, tense, as I watched him yank the man from the ground. He pulled the man upright, his fist gripping the front of the man’s shirt.

“If you ever, fucking EVER, put your hands on her again, I’ll fucking kill you,” he growled.

John released the man, shoving him backward, and turned back to me.

“I think it’s time to go,” he said as he took my hand and started pulling me toward the door.

Once outside, John pulled me quickly toward the car. I assumed he figured either the cops or paparazzi would be there soon and he didn’t need either one of them coming and dealing with the kind of press that would come with them.

He pulled the door open for me and gave me a smile, looking like his normal self again. I smiled back, hesitantly. I wasn’t scared, just slightly confused at the change that had clouded his sweet face.

We rode in silence back to John’s house. The sexual tension wasn’t gone by any means, but it was different. Slightly more dangerous. I knew that we were having sex tonight, but I think that the making love that I had expected was out and straight fucking was in. That thought thrilled me. And scared me too, if I was honest. I wasn’t sure that I knew John as well as I thought I did. His little outburst tonight was not at all the John that I had seen for the last few weeks.

Once we pulled up in from of John’s house, he got out and came around the car to open my door without a sound. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me out of the car and toward his front door.

I hadn’t been to his house before and I barely was able to have a quick look around before he was pulling me inside and slamming the door closed behind him.

“Are you okay, John?” I asked as I shrugged my coat off and threw it over the back of the nearest chair. “I don’t think anyone realized it was you so we should be ok.”

“I’m fine,” he said coming over to me and pulling me into his arms. “I just really didn’t like that guy putting his hands on you. I don’t like anyone but me putting their hands on you.”

“He barely touched me, John,” I said snuggling into his chest. “And I only want your hands on me.”

“Is that so?” he asked as he reached down and ran his big hands up my thighs. “Is there any place, in particular, you want my hands?”

John’s hands moved around and cupped my ass.

“Do you want them here?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” I murmured as he kissed my neck and ran his hands over me.

“And do you want them here?” he asked again as both hands came around to cup my breasts.

“Yes, there too please,” I said as his hands moved again.

“And how about here? Do you want my hands here?” he asked as he cupped his hand between my legs.

“God, yes,” I said as he started to work his fingers under the lace edge of my underwear. “I want your hands there most of all.”

“Do you now?” he asked as he curled two fingers into me. “Are you going to let anyone else touch this pussy?”

I pressed down against his hand as he started working his fingers in and out of me.

“No,” I moaned against his neck as he started moving his hand faster. “It’s only for you, John.”

“Good girl,” he said quietly, just next to my ear. “That’s my good girl. This is my pussy now.”

“Fuck, John,” I said, my voice muffled by his neck. “I’m going to come. Please don’t stop.”

“Make this pussy come for me, baby,” he said as he increased the pressure. “Make it come for Daddy.”

That was it for me. My pussy contracted, soaking his hand as I came hard. His arm supported my weight as I tried and failed to keep myself upright as I came on 4-inch heels.

“Good girl,” he said again as he picked me up and carried me to the couch. “That’ my good girl. Rest a minute and then I have some more for you.”


End file.
